Lucario
| border = | name='Lucario'| jname=(ルカリオ Rucario)| image=448Lucario.png| ndex=448| evofrom=Riolu| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= loo-CAR-ee-oh | hp=70| atk=110| def=70| satk=115| sdef=70| spd=90| total=525| species=Aura Pokémon| type= / | height=3'11"| weight=44.5 lbs.| ability=Steadfast Inner Focus| color='Blue'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂| }}Lucario (ルカリオ Lucario) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Riolu. Riolu evolves into Lucario by leveling up with high happiness during the day. Lucario are usually very polite and modest. Some can even talk, using Telepathy, are very powerful, and are considered by many the strongest Fighting-Type Pokémon in the games. According to legend, in the old times Lucario were teachers to humans and taught the first Martial Arts to them. Appearance Lucario is a jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height (3'11" exactly). It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu. Lucario looks like some what dog/wolf like Pokémon. Also a kangroo in some points. Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. It's forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur. Known as the Aura Pokémon, Lucario are sensitive to a special type of energy called aura. The black appendages on the back of its head are used to detect the auras of creatures and objects around it. With its ability to sense the auras in all things around it, it can navigate and track through telepathic methods. They can also guide the waves of an aura in an offensive manner to create small balls of energy such as Aura Sphere. Lucario are also able to understand human speech; it is said that Lucario can also speak it, though only Sir Aaron's Lucario has been shown to do so and only through telepathy. Lucario have a high attack stats and is very fast. In Anime Lucario's first appearance in an episode from the main series was in''' Lost Leader Strategy!, under the ownership of Maylene, the Veilstone City Gym Leader. Maylene's Lucario was used again in the next two episodes Crossing the Battle Line!' and' A Triple Fighting Chance!, where Maylene battled Dawn in a match and Ash in a Gym Battle. It is also The Champion's Pokémon, Cynthia. Lucario also makes a small cameo in the opening theme songs "Unbeatable (Advanced Battle)," "Battle Frontier," and "Together". Movies Lucario has a lead role in the Pokémon movie ''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew''. Lucario is considered a legend from olden times to the town where he appears in front of Ash Ketchum and his friends, and mistakes Ash for his old friend Sir Aaron due to his similar aura. At one time in the past, Lucario was going to try and help Sir Aaron save a castle, but Aaron trapped him in his Aura staff which made him think that Sir Aaron had betrayed him. Voiced By: '''Japanese: Daisuke Namikawa/ English: Sean Schemmel Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Riolu |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Riolu |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Riolu |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Riolu |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries | name=Lucario| diamond=It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech.| pearl=By catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.| platinum=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile.| heartgold=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.| soulsilver=It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see.| black=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile.| white=A well-trained one that can sense auras to identify and take in feelings of creatures over half a mile.| }} Level Up Moves *Moves in Bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. TM/HM Moves *Moves in bold text show that the move recieves a STAB. Battle Sprites |dpspr=LucarioSprite2.png |ptspr=LucarioSprite.png |hgssspr=LucarioSprite.png |IVback=LucarioBackSprite(DPP).png |dpsprs=Lucario(ShinyDP)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Lucario(ShinyPlt)Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Lucario(ShinyPlt)Sprite.png |IVbacks=LucarioBack(shinyDPP)Sprite.png |bwspr=Lucario BW.png |bwsprs=Lucario Shiny BW.png |Vback=Lucario Back BW.png |Vbacks=Lucario Back Shiny BW.png }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl Lucario is also available as an unlockable character in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is unlocked by meeting him in the Subspace Emissary, or by playing a certain amount of VS matches. Most of his attacks are imbued with aura. Ironically, he does not use any moves like Metal Claw, but he uses his down smash in a fashion similar to Dark Pulse. Lucario's attacks in Brawl are: *Standard Special - Aura Sphere *Side Special - Force Palm *Up Special - ExtremeSpeed *Down Special - Double Team *Final Smash - Aura Storm Lucario's appearance in the story mode The Subspace Emissary is fairly late in the game. Lucario meditates atop an icy peak when he is approached by Meta Knight, who has climbed the mountain alongside the Ice Climbers to reach his stolen ship the Halberd, which is approaching. Lucario challenges Meta Knight to a fight, but the two of them become friends afterwards, and Lucario joins Meta Knight in Infiltrating the Halberd, where he discovers Solid Snake hiding in a cardboard box. Meta Knight then gets ready to fight Snake, but Lucario senses that Snake is a good guy, and halts Meta Knight from attacking Snake. Lucario also senses enemies nearby and Snake quickly joins the duo. Lucario is next seen fighting a false Peach and a false Zelda made from shadow bugs. Meta Knight, Lucario, and Snake defeat the false princesses and set the real ones free. Lucario also aids Fox, Falco, Zelda, Peach, and Snake battle Duon on the Halberd bridge while Meta Knight tries to reclaim the ship. Known Trainers With a Lucario * Sir Aaron * Maylene * Cynthia * Riley Origins Lucario's name possibly derives from a part of the word orichalcum in Japanese, when spelled backwards. Orichalcum is a legendary metal and might have a relation to Lucario. Since it is a -Type Pokémon, Lucario's appearance may be based on the Egyptian god of death, Anubis, who has a jackal head. Gallery Awesome Sir Aaron.png|Lucario (anime) Brawl Lucario.png|Lucario's pose in SSBB Lucario!.png|Lucario's pose Lucario01LMM.jpg|Lucario in a Movie LucarioBrawl.jpg|Lucario using a special move in Skyworld Lucario 43.png|Lucario after a hit The Aura is with me!.png|Lucario's Aura Sphere lucario-unlocked.jpg|Lucario's Aura Sphere|link=Lucario_ Aura_ Sphere.jpg Movie8.png Trivia * Lucario is the second non-legendary Pokémon to be in a central role in a Pokémon movie, the first being Unown and the third being Zoroark. *Lucario is the only Pokémon (other than the Cubone and its evolved form, Marowak) to learn a bone-based attack. The reason being it creates a bone-shaped object from aura to use the attacks. *Lucario is the second playable Pokémon to speak human language, the first being Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Melee (the English version of the game removed Mewtwo's spoken lines). *Lucario and Cobalion are so far the only two - -type Pokémon. *Lucario is the only non-legendary boss in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia to guard a gem. It appears in the mission: "Get the Blue Gem!". *Lucario is one of the few Pokémon on the movies that actually die. The first was Celebi in Pokémon 4 Ever, but was later brough back to life by many other Celebi. The second was Latios on Pokémon: Heroes (however, he was seen flying with Latias at the end credits) and Lucario was the third. Darkrai was apparently the fourth (but it was seen standing on top of a tower during the final seconds of The Rise of Darkrai). *Even though it appeared in a Generation III movie, it isn't a Hoenn Pokémon. *When Lucario was first released, many people thought it was Mewthree. *Though Lucario more physically resembles a dog or type of canine, it has a few cat-like traits. For example, Lucario has slit eyes, like most house cats have. It's also possible that it has retractile claws, as it can learn attacks such as Metal Claw, Hone Claws, and Shadow Claw. It's agility and balance matches that of felines. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is shown perched on a very thin piece of ice, then agily jumps down, landing on its feet. *It is based on Anubis (an egyptian god with a head of a jackal) *In the Mystery Dungeon series, due to Pokémon having both of their abilities if they have multiple ones, Lucario's Inner Focus ability prevents flinching which prevents Lucario's other ability, Steadfast, from ever activating. *Lucario is the only dual-type Pokémon that isn't a Psychic type, but can still learn Heal Pulse. Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Humanshape group Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Semi-Pseudo Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line